1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for creation of compression molded edible ice objects from a pulverized ice mass or a pulverized combination of ice mass and one or more other temperature-dependent products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional method of creating edible ice objects is characterized by the use of ice mass of more or less liquid consistency. The ice mass is poured into a form and is exposed to severe cold whereby the ice mass freezes to an edible ice object which is released from the form.
However, the traditional method has the disadvantage that the ice mass needs a relatively high temperature to keep the right consistency until it is poured into the form.
Therefore, it is not possible to have a low temperature around the known systems, as the ice mass must be kept relatively warm.
There is a general problem as the supply of a certain amount of focused cold fluid is required after the ice mass has entered the form.
Furthermore, there is a problem in connection with ice mass that cannot endure temperatures above a certain limit without wholly or partly losing its characteristics. An example is the use of ice mass mixed with carbon dioxide where the carbon dioxide only remains in the ice mass insofar as the temperature is kept somewhat below freezing point. If the temperature becomes too high, the carbon dioxide is released from the ice mass immediately by converting into free gas and the process cannot be stopped when first initiated.